George Newbern
| birthplace = Little Rock, Arkansas, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1982–present | alias = | spouse = Marietta DePrima (1990–present) | website = }} George Young Newbern (born December 10, 1964) is an American television and film actor best known for his roles as Bryan MacKenzie in Father of the Bride (1991) and its sequel Father of the Bride Part II as well as Danny (The Yeti) in Friends. He is also well known for his role of Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy series and the Kingdom Hearts series as well as Superman from the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited animated series. Also, he is known for appearing in the recent Saw VI. He married actress Marietta DePrima in 1990, and together have three children - Emma, Mae, and George. Life and career Born in Little Rock, Arkansas, the son of Betty, a teacher of Spanish, and David Newbern, a radiologist,http://www.filmreference.com/film/45/George-Newbern.html Newbern began his acting career at the Arkansas Arts Center in Little Rock, in the role of the younger brother in Life With Father, based on Clarence S. Day Jr.'s autobiographical novels. This first acting role spurned him on to other acting roles and eventually on to movie roles. Newbern's first lead role was in 1987's Double Switch, a retelling of The Prince and the Pauper that aired as a part of the Wonderful World of Disney television series. Updating the classic story for the 1980s, Newbern handled the role of Bart, a teenage rock star longing for a normal life, and also the role of Matt, a brainy high school student desperate to be popular. Newbern also had a recurring role as the son of designer Julia Sugarbaker (played by Dixie Carter) on the 1990s series Designing Women. He has since guest-starred on television in such series as Providence, Chicago Hope, Friends, Bull, CSI, Medium, Ghost Whisperer, Criminal Minds, and Private Practice. He also starred as Neal Morris, father of Melissa Morris (Emily Osment), in the 2009 Disney Channel movie Dadnapped, and impersonated Apollo 14 astronaut Stu Roosa in the HBO mini-series From The Earth To The Moon. His movie acting credits include Adventures in Babysitting (1987) with Elisabeth Shue; Double Switch (1987); Switching Channels (1988) with Kathleen Turner, Burt Reynolds and Christopher Reeve; and Father of the Bride (1991) and its sequel Father of the Bride Part II with Steve Martin, Diane Keaton, Kimberly Williams, and Martin Short. In 2009 he appeared in Locker 13. ''Superman'' As a voice actor, Newbern is notable for his role as Superman on the Cartoon Network series Static Shock, Justice League and its sequel Justice League Unlimited, replacing actor Tim Daly, who had contractual obligations elsewhere. Newbern reprised his role as Superman in The Batman's fifth season two-part opener, "The Batman/Superman Story" and the series finale episode "Lost Heroes," even though that series was described as existing in a different continuity. He is known to be good friends with Kevin Conroy, his co-star and the voice of Batman from Justice League. Other roles Newbern's voice acting career began in 1991 with the cartoon series The Pirates of Dark Water, and he has also done voiceovers on a number of video games and game-related productions. He has also voiced in the infamous Theodore Rex as the character of the same name. But, he has recently become quite popular for voice-acting as Sephiroth in the English-language releases of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts II, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, and Dissidia: Final Fantasy. He also provided the voice of Mevyn Nooj in Final Fantasy X-2, and later appeared in the second season of Jericho as the President of the Allied States of America. Newbern also narrated Toyota's commercials for the 2010 model year of the Prius, one of the car company's younger automotive models, and portrayed Harold in Saw VI. Filmography * The Assignment (post-production) as John Baird * Hot in Cleveland as Jordan (1 Episode, 2010) * Miami Medical as Frank (1 episode, 2010) * The Mentalist as Dr. Cliff Edmunds (1 episode, 2010) * Nip/Tuck as Dr. Curtis Ryerson (4 episodes, 2010) * Private Practice as Brian Reynolds (1 episode, 2009) * Saw VI (2009) as Harold Abbott * The Cleaner as Perry (1 episode, 2009) * Locker 13 (2009) as Robert Diener (segment "Midnight Blues") * Castle as Howard Peterson (1 episode, 2009) * Dadnapped (2009) (TV) as Neal Morris * CSI: NY as Alex Sheridan (1 episode, 2009) * Criminal Minds as Stephen Baleman (1 episode, 2009) * The Patient (2009) as George * Ghost Whisperer as Roger Gardner (1 episode, 2008) * Dissidia: Final Fantasy (2008) (VG) (voice: English version) as Sephiroth * Grey's Anatomy as Stan Mercer (1 episode, 2008) * Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) (V) (voice) as Man in Black / Guido / Man / Youth 3 * Ben 10: Alien Force as Frank Tennyson (1 episode, 2008) * CSI: Miami as Kevin Weaver (1 episode, 2008) * The Batman as Clark Kent / Superman (4 episodes, 2007–2008) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as Dr. Todd Coombs (1 episode, 2004) * Friends as Danny (1998) * Father of the Bride Part II (1995) as Bryan MacKenzie * Father of the Bride (1991) as Bryan MacKenzie * ''Adventures in Babysitting (1987) as Dan Lynch References External links * * Voice chasers * FanSite (Unofficial) Category:1964 births Category:Actors from Arkansas Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Living people Category:People from Little Rock, Arkansas de:George Newbern fr:George Newbern it:George Newbern fi:George Newbern